Turning to Save
by x-Emberfire-x
Summary: 16 year old Violet gets thrown into a world that she is happy to be in. But what will she do if she gets turned into a cat? It's a place of dreams for humans, but not for Violet since she gets into danger like a leech to an elbow. [Bad summary, but who cares... Written by me and a friend] [Yes this is our first Warriors fanfic]
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

I ran through the forest, feeling the wind in my face. So much has my home changed in the past few days. Moving from the countryside to the city is pretty hard, because everything changes. Now, all I smell in my new home is smoke and gasoline. I yearn to be in the forest, to smell the fresh flowers blooming in early spring, or the smell of rain on the fresh, crisp, grass.

Oh yeah, sorry to be rude. My name is Violet Kathleen. Pretty cool name, huh? My mother gave that name to me since a bluish purplish cat played with me all the time. But she's gone now. Not dead, but she vanished without a sight.

The only way to go back are in my dreams: remembering the rich memories stored away in my mind of the past forever. I've lived in a farm my whole life, where the scents of animals wafted throughout the area, and have never experienced the feeling of having people and noise everywhere. It feels like I'm deaf, since all the noise attacks me with full force. My brothers enjoy being in the city, since they're like "Oh! Technology! Yay! Easier life!" They're so boring, it's like they don't know what it is like to do things for themselves anymore since moving to the city. They seemed to have been brainwashed. I almost wish I could go back, but my dad got a better job offer here in the urban area.

School here is okay, I guess. Unless feeling out of place is normal, then yes, I'm fine. I haven't made any real friends yet, but I'm trying. No one seems to share my interests. They're just like my brothers, brainwashed. I've met some girls, but they're all into boys, which is totally not like me. I just want a friend, a true friend. The only companion I have is books. Especially the _Warriors_ books. They are my favorite book series. They open up a whole new chapter in my life. Of course, back in the countryside, we didn't have a library. There was only one, miles away, and it only had history books about wars and disasters. Boring. I still read them because it was all we had. But, I learned something from them. I learned that you can't give up. You have to keep trying. Wow. Too cheesy, but seriously, that was the moral of every single short story.

I arrived at a lake, one that I and my dad loved to swim in the most. Lake Meadow Crest, one of the most beautiful and cleanest lakes that we lived near. Not many people knew about the lake, so it wasn't very crowded. The only crowd there was were birds noisily chirping, and lake creatures hiding from us. We were the only ones who dared to walk in since it was covered by pine trees and the dense undergrowth. Once you walk in, there is nothing to be afraid of. Many people here don't like to adventure or take risks. It's still very difficult to walk through. The petit town thought that there were beasts living inside near the lake, but those are all false rumors. Like those ghost stories my family enjoyed to tell each other when we were little, like the Loch Ness monster or Bigfoot. I can't believe people actually believe those childish stories. I did when I was little, but that is another story for another time. Although it scared the crap out of my brothers, I listened, and carefully. Listening to my parents as they listed what to do if you bump into one or whatnot.

Tired from all the running, I cupped a handful of cool water and slurped it all up, enjoying the feel of it moisturizing my dry throat. I was a mess. I was caked with dirt and had water dripping down my chin; there was sweat dripping down my face as hair stuck to my neck like a leech to an elbow. I stared down at my reflection with disgust. How did I get this dirty?

I spooned another handful of water and just dumped it over my head, again enjoying the feel of the cool water. As I turned my head back down, instead of the face of a tired girl, the face of an orange cat with piercing blue eyes stared right back at me. I shrieked, stumbling back into one of the near trees growing on the edge of the lake. That couldn't just have happened. Could it?

I glanced around. Everything seemed much taller than it was supposed to be. I could smell the tiniest detail of the forest; my eyes took in everything I couldn't see before. I looked down at myself only to realize that my skin turned into fur, my hands into paws and there was a tail! I quickly stood up only to fall back down. My tail twitched in irritation. Okay, that was pretty cool.

"Hey, who are you?" A voice asked. I whirled my head around to see four cats, all standing with their hackles raised, fur bristling at me. Well, isn't this great?


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

I tried to stand up in a fighting pose, but as before, failed miserably. All four of them were bigger than me; the only way I can get away from them is if I ran. Sadly, my legs, no paws, aren't working today. I started to crouch back, using my front paws to push myself away from them.

"Ashfur, stop. She's still a kit. She can't even walk properly. She probably doesn't know about the Clans. Let's just go. She isn't worth our time." A brown furred cat spoke gently to the one in the middle. Hold on, Ashfur, Clans? Please tell me this is _the Warriors_ series. This is so cool!

"But we can't just let a kit wander around the territory. She's a kit for StarClan's sake!" A white cat with ginger patches and one missing eye shot back at the brown cat. Wait, isn't that Brightheart? And the brown one, that's Bramblestar! Or claw? And Ashfur's the gray cat in the middle! He hasn't died yet. So, this has to be before _Long Shadows_!

So many thoughts ran through my head like a river that I didn't notice Brightheart come closer to me. "Say, what's your name, little one?" She asked me with such softness in her voice that can lull a child to sleep. But if I had eyebrows, I would've raised it by now. I'm sixteen, not a kit!

"Um… My n-name i-is…" Violet would sound like a kittypet name. If I want to join their Clan, I'm going to have to act like a loner. "My name is Flame!" I meowed loudly. I literally have no name that I can think of except of that, because of my fire colored pelt. I looked up at Brambleclaw, I think, and Ashfur. Hope filled my eyes, and if I could, I would have added a little pout.

"Oh come on! I don't want to stay here and wait all day long! If you don't remember, we are on dawn patrol!" The fourth cat, a golden tabby, stepped from the shadows. He was tall and muscular. Kinda not hard to identify him as _the_ Lionblaze. Oh StarClan, I'm jumping up and down inside. He's like one of the _best_ cats in this whole series!

"Lionblaze, we found a stray kit!" Brightheart exclaimed.

"No. Like I wasn't here the whole time," he mewed, padding closer. "What should we do with her?"

"Do you have a mother, Flame?" Brightheart asked.

I thought hard about this question. "W-well, I-I used to…."

Brambleclaw spoke,"We should let the kit come back into the ThunderClan camp. Who knows, maybe she will turn out just like Cloudtail."

My eyes grew wide. So the Clans did exist!

"Brambleclaw, there's a greencough outbreak going on in ThunderClan. We barely have any healthy queens left, much less than having one taking care of Flame," Ashfur retorted.

"Let's just ask Firestar about this," Lionblaze mewed. "He'll know what to do."

I felt myself get picked up by the scruff, dangling from some cat's jaws.

We padded along through the forest, stopping occasionally so the cats could mark the borders. Soon enough, we reached the famously mentioned ThunderClan hollow.

The camp was exactly as I had imagined it to be. The cats were all awakening and eating the fresh kill the morning hunting patrol brought in. Firestar, the famous leader, was sitting with Sandstorm on the Highledge.

"Firestar!" Brambleclaw exclaimed.

Firestar raised his head to look at the dawn patrol. "Yes?"

"We found a kit in our borders," Brambleclaw replied. "She was wandering around. We were wondering if it was all right if she is allowed to stay."

Firestar narrowed his eyes. "Does she have a mother?"

Brambleclaw shook his head. "She says her mother is dead."

Firestar blinked. My heart pounded, hoping he would let me become a member of ThunderClan.

"What is her name?" Firestar asked.

"Flame," Brambleclaw replied.

Firestar stood up after a moment. "May all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather beneath the Highledge to hear what I have to say."

All the cats stood up and started to crowd around the Highledge. The cat that was holding me put me down.

"Today, Brambleclaw's patrol found a stray kit in our borders, called Flame. She has been found alone without a mother. I have agreed to let her stay in our camp. Daisy, Ferncloud, and Millie, will you be able to take care of her?"

Ferncloud snorted. "Of course. We're not called queens for nothing."

Firestar nodded, "Thank you, Ferncloud. By the powers of StarClan, I rename her Flamekit, the newest member of the Clan."

"Flamekit! Flamekit! Flamekit!" ThunderClan cheered.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

I looked around at all the cats. I saw Graystripe, Daisy, Millie, and numerous other cats. Five kits my size bounded towards me.

"Hi, Flamekit!" a dark cream she-kit exclaimed. "My name is Rosekit."

"My name is Toadkit," a black-and-white tom mewed. "I'm Rosekit's sister, and Daisy is our mother. Spiderleg is our father."

"I'm Bumblekit!" a pale gray tom with gray stripes exclaimed.

"I'm Briarkit," a sleek-furred dark brown she-kit with blue eyes said.

"And I'm Blossomkit," a pale brown she-kit with a stripe running down her back mewed. "Millie is our mother. Graystripe is our father!"

I looked around at the kits. As I gazed at their faces, I couldn't help but feel sorry for all the kits, especially Briarkit.

A thought came to me. Maybe I could prevent all the tragedies, since I knew what was going to happen!

"Hey Flamekit, wanna play Ambush the Enemy?" Toadkit asked.

I nodded. "How do we play?"

Blossomkit pointed at the elders with her tail. "Mousefur and Purdy over there are the enemy. We're going to drive them out!"

I flexed my claws. Was I ready to walk, jump, and claw? "I guess I'm ready," I replied.

"Okay, let's charge!" Toadkit exclaimed.

We exploded into a sprint, charging straight for Mousefur and Purdy. I found that I had gotten used to the function of being a cat, and could easily sprint straight for Mousefur.

"ThunderClan, attack!" Toadkit exclaimed.

Mousefur and Purdy turned our way, surprised. Before they knew it, we were all on top of them.

"Stop, you young'uns," Purdy meowed. "I surrender."

"Get off, you little ticks," Mousefur grumbled.

"Yay, we win!" Blossomkit exclaimed.

"Kits, what are you doing?" a voice exclaimed.

Daisy poked her head into the elder's den. "Stop bothering Mousefur and Purdy!"

"Naw, it's okay," Purdy mewed. "We were just 'avin some fun, ya know? And I'm going to tell these young'uns a story."

"Yay, Purdy's telling us a story!" Rosekit demanded.

I settled in between Bumblekit and Rosekit. "What kind of story are you going to tell?" I asked.

"Tell the story of the Great Journey!" Toadkit exclaimed. "I want to hear how courageous everybody was! Especially Firestar and Brambleclaw!"

"All right then. So, this is how it all started….," Purdy began.

After that point, I kind of stared off into the distance. Since I already read all the _Warriors_ books, I kinda already knew what had happened. From the great _Brambleclaw's_ point of view himself.

"And that's how Squirrelflight found the hollow," Purdy mewed after what seemed like eons. "This same hollow we call home."

"Wow, that's so cool!" Blossomkit mewed. "What happened to the old forest home?"

"That, you have to ask Mousefur," Purdy mewed. "But I'm afraid it looks like she's asleep…"

I glanced at Mousefur, who had her head rested on her paws and her eyes closed. She looked peaceful, which was different from her usual grumpy self.

"Awww!" Rosekit mewed unhappily. "I wanted to know what the old forest was like!" I was itching to tell them, but I'm afraid that they will question me on how I know that. Then I will be in serious trouble.

"Maybe next sunrise, kit," Purdy mewed.

"Kits!" Ferncloud called, looking into the elder's den. "Come on out now, and don't bother Mousefur or Purdy."

I scrambled out of the den, along with the five other kits. I squirmed my way out into the sunshine.

"Oh, we never got to show Flamekit around camp!" Bumblekit exclaimed. "Can I show her around camp, Ferncloud?"

Ferncloud nodded. "The rest of you, stay out of trouble."

Bumblekit turned towards me. "Come on! The warriors den is that way!"


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Bumblekit showed me the warrior's den, the apprentice's den, the nursery, and the leader's den.

"And finally, the medicine cat's den!" Bumblekit mewed. "Leafpool sleeps here, with her apprentice Jaypaw. Jaypaw's training to be a medicine cat," he wrinkled his nose, "Personally, I want to be a warrior. It's too bad he's blind."

As I turned to go back to the nursery with Bumblekit, I picked up a hushed voice. I pricked my ears. It sounded like Mousefur's voice. I guess she was rested up.

"I can't believe that ShadowClan would betray StarClan like that!" Mousefur mewed.

"I can't either," Jaypaw replied grumpily.

"Jaypaw, can you go check on Purdy and Briarkit?" I heard Leafpool ask. "Oh, and while you're at it, get some borage as well."

"Now, if you excuse me, I need to go check on Briarkit and collect some borage," Jaypaw said to Mousefur.

I narrowly avoided being trampled by Jaypaw as he stormed past me. I rolled off to the side and bumped into Bumblekit.

"Hey, are you okay?" Bumblekit asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine," I said, scrambling to my paws, "Hey, you forgot to show me where the dirt place is."

Bumblekit froze. "Right. Yeah. Of course. It's that way," he said, pointing with his tail.

I stalked off to the dirt place, snuck out of camp, and hid near the camp entrance. I mean who care if I broke the Warrior Code? It's the _Warrior_ Code so only Warriors have to follow it, right? If I was correct, and I was indeed in _Long Shadows_ , then Jaypaw, Hollyleaf, and Lionblaze would go to the ShadowClan camp.

Heartbeats later, I saw three figures exit the camp. I peeked over the bushes. It was the Three!

"Are you sure you want to do this?" I heard Jaypaw ask.

"Yes, of course," I heard Hollyleaf reply. "ShadowClan is breaking the warrior code!"

"You're breaking the warrior code by sneaking off into ShadowClan territory," Lionblaze scoffed.

"But ignoring StarClan is much more of a bigger deal!" I heard Hollyleaf exclaim. "We can't just let ShadowClan get away with this!"

"Come on, you two," Jaypaw grumbled. "We can't be gone too long or else everybody will be suspicious."

I heard them start to run through the trees. Soon, they vanished into the trees.

"They're going to spy on ShadowClan," I mumbled to myself. "Then, Tawnypelt's going to come back to camp with them." Should I go with them? Or should I let destiny take its course? Ugh, so many decisions, especially ones that could alter the destinies of some cats.

"Flamekit, what are you doing out here?" a voice exclaimed.

I whirled around to find Rosekit panting behind me.

"What are you doing here, Rosekit?" I hissed softly at her. Starclan, if more kits follow me, then they will realize that we're gone and start search parties.

"What are _you_ doing here?" Rosekit retorted. "If you're here, then I can too!"

"Ugh, fine. But don't tell anyone, and stay close to me, got it?" I meowed while stalking toward the direction to where the Three had gone off to.

Behind me, Rosekit pranced happily. She made all kinds of noise: stepping on twigs, playing with leaves, and meowing loudly to me. Each noise made me cringe.

"Rosekit, stop!" I hissed at her, "If you keep fooling around, then someone is bound to catch us. Remember, _be quiet._ Mousebrain."

Rosekit nodded.

Right then, I heard a squirrel scuffling on one of the trees. "Squirrel!" Rosekit shrieked.

Oh my StarClan. "Rosekit! What did I say about being quiet!" I hissed harshly at her while batting her head softly with my orange-pelted paw.

"Sorry." She meowed back.

We continued to follow their scent until I heard voices.

"Down!" I whispered to Rosekit.

We crouched in the grass. I ahead into the trees and saw Jaypaw, Lionblaze, and Hollyleaf in the tree, gazing intently at something.

"Cats of ShadowClan!" I heard a booming voice.

Rosekit gasped. "Sh-ShadowClan?" she asked, shocked.

I put my tail over her muzzle, "How many times do I have to tell you to be quiet?"

"I have asked that you renounce StarClan, and you have obeyed. StarClan has done nothing for you, in your times of deepest trouble. Instead of giving you blessings, they have cursed you with terrible leaders and a sweeping sickness. StarClan will not protect you now, when the sun _vanishes._ "

A collective gasp was heard in the camp.

"How do you know if the sun will vanish, _Sol_?" A ShadowClan cat asked. I think that was Tawnypelt, the way she always questioned decisions that weren't verified by StarClan or otherwise.

No. "Rosekit, stay here and stay hidden. I have to do something." I meowed softly to her.

"Wai-" Rosekit started but I was already going around the camp to get to Flamepaw, the future medicine cat kit, not me.

"StarClan has told me in my dreams." Sol answered with a smug look on his face. Gasps filled the camp as cats conversed with each other.

I finally got to Flamepaw and pushed him into a bush. "Be quiet, or else ShadowClan will be lost to Sol." I turned back to Sol. "Lies!" I brought my voice down to a lower octave, "Those are all lies! Midnight was the one who told you that, not StarClan! You just used what Midnight told you to _your_ advantage!"

I looked at the rest of the ShadowClan cats who looked at me in shock. I saw Littlecloud looking at me with pride, and Sol looking at me with disgust. "And how would you know that, Flamepaw?" he spat.

"Unlike you, StarClan actually came into my dream and warned me about you!" I spat back at him.

"Then what was the message they gave you?" asked Blackstar.

"Raggedstar came to me and said: 'Beware of the one who looks like a lion for it is he who will deceive you all by using information given by Midnight.' I think we all know who the 'one who looks like a lion is'." I glanced over at Sol accusingly.

I heard a gasp that was barely audible from somewhere up above.

Sol pricked his ears. It looked like he heard it too. "Who's there?" he growled.

I froze. The Three were in danger!

"Sorry, that was me," I heard Littlecloud cough.

Sol narrowed his eyes. "I'm sure I heard someone here. Someone is spying on us!"

'No dip, Sherlock,' I thought. I quickly glanced back up at the tree. Lionblaze was helping Jaypaw down from the tree, well trying to anyways. I'm pretty sure Jawpaw won't want anybody fussing over him, even in danger.

Sol followed my gaze. "Aha!" he cried, "The spies are over there!"

I resisted the urge to facepaw myself. 'That was a stupid mistake,' I thought to myself.

Sol whirled back towards me. "You were in on this, right, Flamepaw?"

I swallowed. Tawnypelt looked at me, with somewhat of a proud look. Rowanclaw narrowed his eyes at me.

.

"I only spoke the truth, Sol. Once more, unlike you." I glanced back at Blackstar, "I mean seriously, who are you going to believe, a cat we don't know and never met before or an apprentice who is really a cat of ShadowClan and known by his Clanmates all his life?"

Glances were exchanged between Blackstar and Russetfur, "That does make sense. But again, an apprentice as young as you are can be lying to get what he wants. So how about this: Sol, tell us who gave you the message and what it was." Rowanclaw meowed calmly.

Sol froze. I glanced back at the tree to see that the Three were gone.

"Well, you see, Midnight came up to me and-," Sol stammered.

"How do you know Midnight?" Blackstar said, narrowing his eyes.

"Should we really believe him, Blackstar?" Russetfur asked. "After all, he may just be a lying rogue looking to make some mischief."

Blackstar stood and walked towards Sol. "I don't know if we should trust you," he snarled, "Even if you claim that StarClan has left us, how do we know? You just come into our camp and feed us lies, while Littlecloud has been here his whole life telling me the absolute truth? Why should there be a reason for me to believe _you_?"

'Yes, it's working!' I thought happily.

I walked backwards slowly, going to fetch the real Flamepaw. Flamepaw looked at me, his eyes wide.

"Who are you?" he whispered.

"I'm Flamekit, from ThunderClan," I answered. "Just trust me, okay? I know I might seem suspicious right now, but I swear on StarClan, you will thank me for this later on. Think you can handle it from here?"

Flamepaw nodded. "I think so."

"Okay, I'm going to go now," I whispered. "Just stay calm, okay?"

I turned before he could reply and raced back to the ThunderClan camp.


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

I crashed straight into someone soon after.

"Flamekit! What were you thinking?" I heard Lionblaze ask.

I looked up to find Hollyleaf, Jaypaw, and Lionblaze glaring down at me. Rosekit was hiding behind Hollyleaf.

"You could've been seriously hurt!" Jaypaw mumbled.

"She also could've gotten us into a bigger trouble than we're already in," Hollyleaf said.

I stared back at them, "Well, I saved ShadowClan from Sol."

The Three stared blankly at me. "How?" Jaypaw asked.

I sighed. Why did I get myself into such a mess? "I just knew what would happen. It's complicated."

Jaypaw padded forward towards me. "Flamekit, I know you're different from all the other Clan cats. I know I can trust you, even though you only arrived at camp. You have to promise not to tell any other cat about what happened today, and what will happen in the future. But please, tell us where you're going. Firestar may have already sent search parties after you two." ← (I'm confused about the statement "tell us where you're going" What does that have to do with anything?)

I nodded, "I swear on StarClan."

"We should hunt before going back," Lionblaze mewed, "and tell ThunderClan that we found Rosekit and Flamekit wandering outside camp."

We all nodded.

"Rosekit, you're not going to tell anyone about this, are you?" I asked her after we started walking again.

Rosekit shook her head, "ThunderClan doesn't need to know this. Besides, ShadowClan will probably tell them at the next Gathering."

We padded on silently towards the ThunderClan camp. Hollyleaf and Lionblaze had caught some prey, and Jaypaw had collected some borage.

When we neared the hollow, I heard loud meows and cats yowling in concern and all that racket.

Well, this is going to end badly.


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

"You know what, change of plans. We're going to play hide-and-seek." I meowed, "Rosekit, tell the others about the game, all right? They have to find me." With that, I sprinted away and hid in the dirtplace.

"Yay!" Rosekit meowed excitedly. The Three caught on, snuck into the nursery, and explained the game plan to all the other kits.

"Ugh, we'll never find Flamekit," I heard Bumblekit groan, "She's so good at Secret Hide-and-Seek!"

"I know," I heard Blossomkit add, "I wonder where she is?"

"Wait, you didn't tell us that you were only playing a _game_?" I heard Daisy ask.

"It's not like you ever listen to us," I heard Briarkit mew, "Besides, this game was supposed to be a _secret_ game."

I hid a smile, and crouched lower behind the bushes.

Rosekit's POV

Ugh, why does she have to be so good at hiding!? Jaypaw explained that we had to stay hidden from sight for this to work and honestly, I hate this game. The sooner it ends, the better.

Oh, whatever, I don't want to play anymore. I padded over to Firestar, who had his back to me and was currently speaking with Ferncloud and Brambleclaw.

"Um, Firestar, can you help me for a second?" I asked innocently.

I sat behind him with my large amber eyes as he flinched in response.

"Rosekit! Where were you?! We've been searching all over for you and Flamekit!" Firestar exclaimed, "Do you know where she is?"

"Flamekit and I came up with a game: Secret Hide-and-Seek. It's where one cat hides and the others have to find the kit and hide with them," I meowed, "It was only me and Flamekit, but then the other kits joined, and now we're trying to find Flamekit and hide with her, but she's a really good hider. We like reallllllyyyyy need your help."

Firestar stared at me, "Well then, I guess I could help."

Suddenly, there was a shriek as Flamekit tumbled out of the dirtplace, with Mousefur following behind.

"What were you _thinking,_ hiding in the dirtplace!" she screamed, "You almost gave me greencough!"

Flamekit got up and grinned, "Sorry, Mousefur."

Bumblekit came up towards her, "That was a really neat hiding spot!" he exclaimed, "I would've never thought of that."

I narrowed my eyes. It seemed like Bumblekit was always around Flamekit. I mean, come on. We're only kits! Or am I being weird?

"Thanks, Bumblekit," Flamekit replied.

I saw Firestar and Brambleclaw pad up to her, "What did you think you were doing, scaring the Clan like that?" Brambleclaw asked.

Flamekit blinked innocently, "Well, it was supposed to be a _secret_ game. We weren't supposed to tell anybody."

Firestar sighed, "It would do all of us good if you told us what you are doing," He turned towards the others, "Same goes for you too."

"Don't ever do that again, Flamekit," Ferncloud said, padding towards her, "For that, she has to at least replace the moss in the elder's den for a quarter moon."

Firestar nodded, "I'm sure Cloudtail can help you with that."

With that, they walked away, attending some other business that leaders and deputies do.

I think there's something up with Flamekit here. I don't know what, but only StarClan knows, and I'm going to figure it out.


End file.
